Roxas au pays des pendus
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: On est foutu, foutu, foutu - le monde s'écroule sur lui-même. On s'attend à tout, même à se prendre le ciel sur la tête. / Résumé nul, écrit pour l'anniversaire de PluPlume \o/.


Hello~! Hé oui, je mets des morceaux de ma nano en ligne, que voulez-vous...

Gros bébé de plus de 12'000 mots, cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma fille d'amour, ma Plume x3. Rien à moi, ni le conte de base (Alice aux pays des merveilles), ni les personnages. Merci à mon autre fille de m'avoir fait une correction qui tue sa maman sa race xD ceci étant dit...

*publie en vitesse et retourner jouer aux loups de Thiercelieux*

* * *

Le jeune homme se demandait si Zexion prendrait mal le fait qu'il s'endorme sur l'herbe douce et bien tondue lorsque, brusquement, un grand lapin (il n'en avait jamais vu de semblable auparavant) blanc à l'oreille gauche parsemé de ces bijoux que les femmes portaient aux oreilles passa devant lui. Roxas ne réagit cependant pas tout de suite, son regard posé sur l'animal qui murmurait à mi-voix : « Oh mon Dieu, je vais être en retard ! »

Ce fut la vision du rongeur sortant une montre un gousset de son gilet qui ramena Roxas à la réalité. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zexion qui ne semblait pas voir ce qui se passait. Sûrement plongé dans son livre – le jeune homme s'étonna tout de même du manque de réaction de son compagnon. Il lui secoua l'épaule, mais son camarade ne réagissait pas. Tournant de nouveau la tête, Roxas vit le lapin qui détalait à toute vitesse. Poussé par une force inconnue, il courut à la poursuite de l'animal qui déjà s'engouffrait dans un terrier. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes, ni même à comment il pourrait sortir de cet endroit, Roxas y pénétra à son tour.

D'abord horizontal, le terrier se présentait sous la forme d'un tunnel de quelques mètres à peine et alors que le jeune homme, triturant une mèche de cheveux blonde, marchait, il tomba dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un puits très profond.

Roxas tenta d'abord d'hurler, mais les sons restaient coincés dans sa gorge, qui semblait être prise au piège dans un étau se resserrant de plus en plus.

Et qui se relâcha complètement alors que le jeune homme était sur le point de s'évanouir, mourir peut-être.

Sa chute fut longue, longue – parfois, des aiguilles sortaient des parois du puits (qui ne devait pas en être un. Mais Roxas avait rapidement chassé cette pensée hors de sa tête, le moment étant inopportun pour ce genre de réflexion) pour foncer sur le blond. Parfois, elles passaient à quelques centimètres à peine de sa tête, parfois, elles arrivaient comme des fusées pour le transpercer. Il avait mal et si cela avait été possible, il se serait recroquevillé dans un coin.

Des objets en tout genre (mais principalement des horloges, pendules et montres) descendaient ou montaient. Certaines babioles fonçaient parfois sur le jeune homme qui réussissait, plus ou moins bien, à les esquiver dans la majorité des cas.

Le puits ne semblait pas avoir de fin – pendant combien de temps encore allait-il tomber ? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici ? Deux secondes, quatre jours ? Une éternité ?

La dernière chose qu'il vit, avant de tomber dans un tas informe de petites bêtes, surtout rampantes comme des larves ou des asticots, fut un grand miroir qui ne reflétait non pas Roxas, mais un grand homme à l'air _squelettique _de dos, habillé de façon assez loufoque. Il était également coiffé d'un drôle de chapeau.

Pris de nausées, le blond s'éloigna à grande vitesse sans prendre le temps (ce qui est bien normal) d'observer la trappe qui se fermait au dessus de sa tête.

Et, alors que Roxas cherchait son chemin dans ce qui devait être un labyrinthe aux murs tantôt fait de pierres, tantôt fait de ce qui semblait être des lames de rasoirs – mais, de peur d'avoir raison, il n'osa pas approcher sa main. Quand à nouveau, le Lapin fit son apparition quelque chose avait changé chez l'animal, peut-être son aura, devenue effrayante – le jeune homme en eut des frissons dans le dos. Et, alors qu'il allait rebrousser chemin, le lapin hurla une phrase qu'il ne réussit pas à comprendre – un mur fait d'aiguilles bloquait désormais le seul endroit où Roxas aurait pu aller pour tenter de se sauver. Puis, la bête –le blond ne pouvant plus appeler cette chose « animal » - s'enfuit brusquement, criant qu'elle était en retard le jeune homme ne sut pas quoi faire d'autre que de le suivre.

Il avança à l'aveuglette quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent longues – plus longues encore que sa chute en ce lieu qu'il pourrait déjà qualifier de _maudit_.

Roxas déboucha dans un couloir aux mille et unes portes. Cependant, la chose qu'il remarqua en premier fut le changement d'habits. Il était passé de vêtements masculins, soit un simple pantalon, une chemise et un veston à une robe sans bretelles et plutôt courte – elle était au dessus de ses genoux ! Quelle indécence !...

Ses chaussures avaient également été transformées en une paire de souliers féminins, et, heureusement pour lui, il n'y avait pas de talons. Il remercia le Ciel avant de poser son regard azuré sur les différentes portes. Elles étaient apparemment toutes fermées à clé. Il erra un temps dans le couloir, perdu – désorienté. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retourner auprès de Zexion, là-haut – n'avoir pas vu ce lapin, ne pas l'avoir suivi dans ce terrier… Il avait une terrible envie de pleurer, comme quand il était enfant. Se réfugier dans les jupons de sa mère et y déverser ses rivières.

Roxas secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement.

Pendant qu'il marchait en réfléchissant à un moyen de sortir d'ici, il vit, alors que son regard s'attardait sur les moindres détails du couloir (qui n'était pas si grand, finalement), une petite table de verre massif. Le jeune homme se baissa, et s'empara d'une petite clé faite de la même matière que la table.

Roxas remarqua très vite qu'elle était bien trop petite pour quasiment toutes les serrures qu'il voyait. Le blond refit le tour du couloir et découvrit un grand rideau de couleur pourpre. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir plus tôt ? La tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, il s'en approcha avant de le tirer.

Derrière le rideau se trouvait une minuscule porte. Roxas se baissa et y inséra la clé pour la tourner.

Son souffle se coupa devant ses yeux écarquillés se dressait un immense jardin coloré. Il y avait des grands arbres aux feuilles vertes et aux fruits qui semblaient succulents l'herbe folle, parsemée de grandes fleurs multicolores, s'agitait au rythme d'une douce brise.

Malheureusement pour lui, Roxas n'arrivait même pas à passer sa tête à travers la porte, à peine plus grande qu'une souricière, alors pour passer ses épaules…

Il se recula pour fermer la porter avant de s'emparer de la clé qu'il reposa sur la table. Et, alors qu'il ne savait plus que faire (et l'image du jardin radieux magnifique, parfois le paysage change l'espace d'une microseconde pour un monde affreux, horrible et cruel, plongé dans la folie la plus profonde, mais il n'y pense pas, pas encore, pas vraiment), il vit sur la table une petite fiole. Sur une petite étiquette, accrochée au bouchon, il lut à voix haute :

« Bois-moi. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils – devait-il obéir ? Et si le contenu du flacon, à la couleur verdâtre, était en réalité un poison ? Le jeune homme ne voulait pas mourir, loin de là mais il n'avait plus d'autres options. Il ouvrit la fiole et avala la moitié du liquide qui avait un goût infecte. Reposant le flacon, il attendit quelques secondes, mais rien ne se passa.

« Hum, je me demande ce- »

Mais Roxas n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que, déjà, il rapetissait, rapetissait, pour finir haut d'une trentaine de centimètres à peine. Il poussa un petit cri et, une fois le choque passé (mais était-ce réellement là la chose vraiment traumatisante de ce lieu ? Le blond se refusa à y songer, il avait de plus en plus peur de _sombrer_), il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la petite porte…

Qui s'était refermée ! Roxas n'y croyait pas. Ce monde jouait avec ses nerfs. Il ne devait pas céder, non ! Il retourna vers la table de verre, et à ses pieds, il vit un gâteau. En haut, la clé semblait le narguer. « Mange-moi », encore des ordres – le jeune homme n'aime pas ça. Il s'empara cependant de la pâtisserie, très peu ragoutante.

Gélatineuse, le blond avait l'impression que des insectes vivants y grouillaient. Il eu une furieuse envie de vomir, rien qu'à imaginer des limaces avancer lentement, avec leur bave visqueuse sur des asticots. L'imagine du jardin lui revint en mémoire. (Mais pas l'autre quasi vision qu'il n'a pas le temps de voir, voir vraiment d'étudier, mais qu'importe, il ne peut plus reculer seulement continuer, qu'importe ce qu'il adviendra.)

Comme hypnotisé par le jardin, il commença à manger le gâteau quelques larves tombèrent au sol. Il continua, continua – fini la pâtisserie. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait, son estomac se retourna – mais il ne vomit pas. Quand bien même il s'enfonçait deux doigts dans la gorge, il ne régurgitait rien. Deux, trois minutes passèrent. Roxas était allongé sur le sol, et regardait le plafond.

« Est-ce le plafond qui s'approche de moi, ou moi qui m'approche du plafond ? dit-il à voix haute. Et me voilà qui parle seul ! »

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement.

« Aïe ! »

Il venait de se frapper la tête… Au plafond !

Le blond secoua la tête, mais où était-il tombé ? Il rêvait, forcément ! Oui, oui, c'est ça – un rêve. Un cauchemar, plutôt – un horrible cauchemar dont il finirait par se réveiller, oui… Et s'il parvenait au jardin – le beau jardin, le superbe jardin – cet horrible songe deviendra le plus beau des rêves.

Mais voilà qu'avec sa grande taille, il ne pouvait pas attraper la clé ! Il aurait pu renverser la table, mais elle était trop solidement accrochée au sol. Et puis, avec ses grands doigts, comment aurait-il pu s'emparer de la fiole qui lui aurait permis de redevenir petit ?

Ah, quel casse-tête – il ne savait plu que faire, que penser. Tout était étrange, aujourd'hui – et effrayant, quelque part. Peut-être Roxas s'était-il retrouvé dans un des nombreux romans de Zexion ? Ca ne l'étonnerait pas de trouver quelques livres glauques, aux évènements cauchemardesques à en hurler dans la bibliothèque de son ami – mais comment aurait-il pu se retrouver dans un livre ?

Le blond secoue la tête, c'est idiot. Il ne se sent pas très bien, triste également ses yeux commencent à s'embuer et cette fois, il ne retient pas ses larmes de couler.

Un cri d'effroi résonna alors dans le couloir une flaque vermeille se formait sur le sol. Des perles sanglantes coulaient le long des joues de Roxas, tombant tantôt sur sa robe désormais souillée, tantôt sur le sol – il paniquait, paniquait, mais ne cessait pas de pleurer. Comment réagir ? Que faire ? Désormais, la flaque était profonde d'au moins dix centimètres.

Roxas ne pouvait se redresser, quand apparut devant lui, pendu au plafond, un immense mouchoir. Et sans savoir pourquoi, ou ce qui le poussait à faire cela – ce geste, sûrement insensé, qui pourrait le conduire à la mort - il s'en empara.

Rien ne se passa, du moins, pas immédiatement. Une minute plus tard, Roxas fixait sa main qui perdait de son volume. Tout son corps perdait de sa grandeur et, alors qu'il était sur le point de disparaitre, il lâcha le mouchoir qui avait rapetissé en même temps que lui.

Sa tête tournait, tournait. Le jeune homme tituba avant de tomber sur le dos. Les yeux clos, son corps flotta sur la marre de sang.

Plus loin, un visage à moitié décomposé sourit jusqu'aux oreilles. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait, attendait – et tant, oh tant de gens étaient passés, oh, tant de gens avaient été tué, mais ce ne fut pas vint, non.

Bientôt, _Alice_ viendra le voir. Bientôt – mais il faudra être patient.

* * *

Combien de temps Roxas avait-il flotté ainsi ? Il l'ignorait. Mais, désormais, il était sur la terre ferme, habillé d'une robe noire aux manches qui, d'abord serrées, commençaient à s'élargir à partir du coude. La robe était volumineuse, et semblait pouvoir s'envoler rapidement. Le jeune homme se demanda encore une fois la raison de cet accoutrement, mais ce n'était pas là sa principale inquiétude.

En effet, il était actuellement entouré de plusieurs créatures (il hésitait, ne savait pas s'il pouvait dire, affirmer que ces choses furent au moins des animaux). L'une d'elle, la moins effrayante sans doute, s'approcha du jeune homme.

Elle était petite, noire aux yeux dorés. Il y avait également deux antennes sur sa tête qui tombaient jusqu'en dessous de sa tête parfaitement ronde.

La créature prit la parole d'une voix douce, presque chantante. Roxas se demanda comment cette chose (comment l'appeler, si ce n'est ainsi ?) pouvait avoir de telles cordes vocales. Si tenté qu'elle en est.

« Grap'bum fur'tchup rat'ctoup.

-… Hein ? »

Roxas ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que la chose disait. (ce sera son nom, désormais, « chose ».) Que pouvait-elle raconter à ses congénères qui, maintenant, s'en allaient ? Leur avait-elle dit qu'il s'agissait de son repas ? D'ailleurs, elle qui atteignait à peine les genoux de Roxas, allait-elle le manger ?

« Que toi faire ici ? »

Le blond n'en crut pas ses oreilles. La voix, désormais rauque et cassée de la Chose continuait :

« Que toi faire ici ? »

Devant le silence du jeune homme, elle hurla cette fois :

« Que toi faire ici ?!

-J-Je… bégaya-t-il. Je l'ignore… ? »

La Chose sembla ricaner.

« Toi devoir repartir, dit-elle très sérieusement.

-Comment ? » s'empressa de répondre Roxas.

La Chose s'avança encore un peu, à quelques centimètres à peine du jeune homme qui, l'espace d'un instant, crut voir le visage d'une jeune fille avant de se reculer brusquement.

« Toi pas pouvoir sortir. Toi devoir cacher, sinon chapelier tuer. Chapelier cherche Alice. Chapelier tue Alices. Toutes Alices toi cacher vite ! »

Roxas regarda la Chose paniquer, bouger dans tous les sens avant de s'arrêter, comme figée. Quelques secondes passèrent, et elle vint se réfugier sous la robe du jeune homme qui traînait sur le sol. Et, soudain, il se rendit compte que la pièce, la clé et la table, tout cela était loin, désormais.

« Moi caché. Moi vouloir aider toi. Moi _devoir_ aider toi », dit la Chose, accrochée à la jambe gauche du blond.

« Avance, reprit-elle. La chenille attend. »

* * *

Roxas avait espéré tomber dans le jardin grandiose qu'il avait vu, observé, dont ses yeux avaient abusés quand il regardait à travers la petite porte, mais ah ! Qu'il avait tort, qu'il avait tort… Le voilà dans une forêt sombre et lugubre les arbres dénudés, mourants. Des visages semblaient avoir été gravés dans le bois souvent pourri et les branches biscornues qui formaient d'étranges ombres.

Le jeune homme se demanda comment le soleil, pourtant haut dans le ciel il y a dix minutes à peine (il lui semble, mais peut-être a-t-il tort ? Peut-être que cela fait plus longtemps ? Il n'a plus la notion du temps), a fait pour disparaitre et être remplacé aussi vite par la lune, doux astre en forme de cœur cette nuit-là – mais le blond ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il se passait tellement de chose plus horrible ici, que la lune changeant de forme, ce n'était pas si grave, à ses yeux… Il y a quelques heures à peine, il aurait été choqué, mais maintenant…

Il sentait la décadence venir.

La Chose avait quitté ses jupons, mais restait très près du garçon. La nuit était très claire et Roxas n'avait aucun problème pour voir ce qui l'entourait.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il recula brusquement, les yeux écarquillés, en voyant un chemin bordé d'arbres où des centaines de cadavres devaient être pendus. Des cadavres qui commençaient à s'agiter, comme s'ils étaient _vivants_. Roxas ne sut quoi faire. C'est la Chose qui le força à se relever et le traîna le long du chemin.

« Vallée des pendus », murmura-t-elle. Ses mots étaient moins hachés, ses phrases plus cohérentes que la Chose parlait – était-ce la panique, tout à l'heure, qui l'avait faite parler n'importe comment ?

Le jeune homme l'ignorait, et cette fois-ci, la question resta longtemps, longtemps dans sa tête. Comme pour ce visage, vu quelques secondes, gravé dans sa mémoire, qui lui rappelait des choses, des émotions peut-être – mais de façon lointaine.

Il secoua la tête, chassant ses pensées de son cerveau encombré. Les yeux à demi-clos par le sommeil qui commençait à se faire sentir (le marchand sable au dessus de sa tête, il est là et jette sa poudre qui pousse, pousse les gens à s'endormir – _mais si tu t'endors ici, Roxy petit Roxy, est-ce que tu vas réussir à te réveiller te relever ?_), il commençait à ralentir jusqu'à ce que la Chose lui saute dessus pour lui coller une grande gifle. Il poussa un cri, passa une main sur sa joue gauche qui, déjà, commençait à gonfler. A saigner, aussi – ainsi, la Chose avait des griffes.

« Toi pas dormir ! chuchota la créature, de sa voix cassante, sinon toi tué, toi tué rejoindre cadavre ! C'est ce que toi vouloir ?... Roxas ! C'est ce que tu veux ?! »

Le jeune homme était bouche-bé, comment la Chose connaissait-elle son prénom ? Bien réveillé désormais, son pas s'accéléra quand sa compagne retourna au sol.

« Quel est ton nom ? demanda alors le blond, les yeux hagards.

- Moi pas avoir. Ombre sans nom. »

Il se retint de dire « la Chose ». Pouvait-il continuer de l'appeler ainsi ? Cette créature qui était actuellement en train de l'aider ? Et si elle le trompait, l'emmenait à d'autres bêtes encore plus sanguinaires et dangereuses encore ?

Roxas n'en savait rien – comment le savoir ? Comment être sûr ? Il n'en pouvait plus, ne souhaitait qu'une chose : rentrer chez lui. Retrouver ses parents, son frère et son ami. Il voulait oublier tous ces évènements, tout ce qui s'est passé…

« Xion, finit-il par lâcher.

-Hum ? » grogna la Chose, intriguée.

Le jeune homme sourit doucement.

« Ton prénom… Maintenant, c'est Xion. »

Xion, étonnée, regarda de ses yeux dorés Roxas qui se demandait d'où venait ce nom. Mais il le connaissait, connaissait et chérissait d'une façon ou d'une autre – ce même sentiment, un peu chaud et doux qui s'empare de son cœur quand il est avec des amis – particulièrement Zexion qu'il aurait pu qualifier de « meilleur ami ». (_Les souvenirs souvenirs lointains, restent repartent reviennent, se lassent et dérivent coulent, s'en vont encore n'ont plus rien à faire là. Avance Alice, avance, perds-toi dans les forêts de ta boite crânienne._)

« Moi Xion. »

La créature sembla réfléchir et recommença à marcher dans le silence le plus complet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roxas ne voyait plus rien. Xion s'était emparée de sa main et le trainait, trainait – il sentait ses genoux flancher, défaillir – fatigué, fatigué, fatigué.

Le jour commençait à se lever quand ils arrivèrent devant une immense chenille (du haut de ses trente centimètres, Roxas ne pouvait pas rivaliser face au bon un mètre de longueur de l'insecte.) multicolore, elle était allongée, et son air las et fatigué semblait témoigner des centaines de siècles qu'elle traînait sûrement.

« C'est la sage…»

Il y a un silence, pesant – Roxas, mal à l'aise, triturait ses doigts.

« Alice – mais quelle Alice ? Soupira finalement la chenille, de sa voix fatiguée.

-Heu, je n'en sais rien... Peut-être... La bonne ?», osa dire le blond, d'une voix mal assurée.

La sage lui lança un regard hautain et méprisant.

« La bonne ? Tu te crois si forte, Alice ? »

Il était déboussolé par ce prénom. « Alice ». Pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'appelait comme cela ? Est-ce que, vêtu d'une robe, il ressemblait à une fille que cette chenille avait connue il y a longtemps ? Et Xion, Xion en avait parlé, aussi ! Qui était cette Alice ? Et qu'avait-il à faire dans cette histoire ?

Il se perdait, perdait – ne savait que faire, faire – que dire, penser. Devait-il agir ? Roxas se sentait perdu, incapable. Il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

« Chapelier vouloir cette Alice, dit soudainement la créature. Il la vouloir ! Elle en danger ! »

La chenille ne prit même pas la peine de tourner ses yeux vers Xion.

« Il adviendra ce qu'il adviendra, ou n'adviendra pas... Mais il pourrait adviendre qu'il n'advienne pas ce qu'il adviendra... Hm…, dit l'insecte d'une voix désintéressée.

-Mais vous ne pouvez pas l'aider ?! Insista la Chose – il continuait à parfois l'appeler comme ça. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné qu'elle n'oublie pas de mot ou ne hache pas sa phrase au passage.

-Protégera ce qui sera protégé ou ne le sera pas. Sera pris au piège celui devait être protégé et qui ne l'a pas été. »

Xion s'approcha de la chenille. Ses yeux dorés brillaient. Colère ? Haine ? Roxas frissonna – elle était sur le point de sauter à la gorge de l'insecte.

« Tentera de tuer l'assassin insatisfait, ou sera tué le tueur par un meurtrier présumé. Mais qui sera le véritable voleur de vie, à la fin ?

-Moi, si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis ! » Hurla Xion en sautant sur la sage, toutes griffes dehors.

La sage qui ricana.

« Tu comptes me tuer ? Alors que tu as besoin de mes services ? Pauvre, pauvre petite chose… »

La créature grogna avant de reculer légèrement.

« Partez donc à la maison de Duchesse, poursuivit-elle. Elle et la reine détestent tellement le Chapelier… Mais n'oubliez pas, qui cherche passera sa vie à chercher et une fois trouvé, l'obsession poussera à chercher encore, plus profondément. »

Roxas resta perplexe à la dernière phrase de la chenille mais déjà, Xion l'entraînait de nouveau dans la forêt.

Ils n'y restèrent cependant pas longtemps le jeune homme ne dut pas supporter les squelettes très longtemps. Et, le jour aidant, il n'en avait plus aussi peur qu'hier.

Son périple était bientôt fini (il croyait), et quand il retournerait à la surface, plus rien ne l'effraierait (non, car il vivrait dans la crainte que tout cela recommence une nouvelle fois). Il se demanda par ailleurs si le temps passait de la même façon dans cet endroit qu'à la surface à vrai dire, il n'y avait pas réfléchi plus que ça (il y avait bien trop de chose qui encombrait son esprit). Zexion devait être inquiet pour lui ! Ah, le blondinet avait disparu si soudainement. Et ses parents ? Son frère ? Ah ! Il devait vite quitter ce lieu.

« Duchesse – folle, dit soudain la créature, Duchesse – folle. Folle d'haine. Prudence. »

Roxas avait l'impression qu'ici, tout le monde était fou. D'ailleurs, serait-il fou ? Cinglé ? Pourquoi serait-il ici, s'il n'avait pas un problème dans sa tête ?

Cette éventualité le fit frémir. Il n'était pas fou ! Sinon, on l'aurait depuis longtemps enfermé dans un asile, là-haut.

Ou alors, il n'était pas fou pareil ? Pas de la même façon ? Etait-il fou ici et ne l'était pas là-bas, ou là-bas et non ici ou l'inverse et l'on aurait dû l'enfermer dans un asile tout de même ? Il était fou, cinglé dans un des mondes mais lequel ? Et pourquoi changer d'un fou à une personne normale ou l'inverse ? Serait-ce parce que d'un côté, le monde et fou et de l'autre non ? Mais quel est le monde fou, alors ?

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi penser et, sous la terre, peut-on voir le soleil briller de cette façon ? Et la lune, la lune – peut-on voir la lune, d'en dessous de la terre ?

Cet endroit devait être maudit – c'était, sur le coup, la seule explication plausible qui lui venait.

Mais le blond oubliait bien vite que dans ce pays, le mot « plausible » n'existait pas – le mot « vrai », « réel » non plus – l'imaginaire se mêlait trop à la réalité trafiquée pour cela. Mais il l'ignorait encore, ne le savait pas. Et peut-être qu'au fond, il refusait de laisser cette information arriver jusqu'à son cerveau.

Ca rendrait ce cauchemar trop…

…Réel ?

Le cours de ses pensées fut stoppé par un grand vacarme – des bruits de vaisselles cassées et de hurlements qui venaient d'une petite maison en piteux état à une vingtaine de mètres à peine devant eux.

Roxas fut d'abord étonné de ne plus voir de forêt à l'horizon – était-il resté si longtemps plongé dans sa tête ? Vraisemblablement – son regard bleuté se tourna vers l'habitation, source des bruits qui commençaient à lui donner la migraine. Il s'apprêtait à en dire deux mots à Xion, mais se ravisa. Il n'avait pas à se plaindre, encore moins à elle !

Cette créature prenait de plus en plus d'importance à ses yeux, et il se demanda se qu'il ferait quand le moment sera venu de s'en séparer.

Tout cela ne finirait pas bien, oh non…

Mais pour l'instant, le blond est concentré sur la maison. Il commence à s'en approcher, d'un pas mal assuré, alors que Xion est de nouveau allée sous sa robe – était-ce une manie, de vouloir rester cacher ? Roxas trouvait cela très indécent, mais ce n'était pas le moment le plus opportun à ce genre de réflexion il y avait des choses bien plus urgentes à régler.

Il passa une main légèrement tremblante sur la poignée et l'abaissa. Après une courte hésitation, il poussa la porte de la maison et le bruit, jusque-là assourdissant, se stoppa net.

Il n'y avait qu'une pièce où se tenaient debout deux personnes. Une des jeunes femmes présentes dans la pièce (peut-être fille, elle semblait si jeune ! Elle devait à peine avoir son âge, tout au plus) aux longs, longs cheveux bruns posa ses yeux d'un vert joli sur les deux nouveaux arrivants (Xion étant sortie de sous la robe de Roxas) et elle sourit, un sourire maniaque qui donnait au blond une envie furieuse de s'enfuir en courant.

L'adolescente (il ne pouvait en être autrement) lâcha l'enfant qui se mit à hurler à la mort et courut en direction du jeune homme qui ne savait que faire elle l'enlaça doucement, tendrement même.

« Oh ! Tu m'avais tant, tant manqué…Te voilà ici ! Te voilà ! Mais c'est bien triste que nous nous retrouvions dans ce lieu ! Ah, mais Roxas ! Que tu m'avais manqué, manqué !... Aurais-tu changé de nom ? Oh, non ! Te rends-tu compte, Naminé ? S'il avait changé de nom ! Oh mon Dieu, mon Dieu !... »

La seconde personne, la dénommée Naminé, était assez jeune elle aussi. Blonde, ses cheveux d'une extrême longueur étaient pâles, sales et abimés. Ils tombaient dans une grande marmite et avec sa louche elle touillait, touillait – mais le feu n'était même pas allumer que pouvait-elle bien faire à manger ? D'ailleurs, était-elle bien en train de faire à manger, et non plus sorte de formule étrange, une sorte de magie quelconque ?

Ca le l'étonnerait pas vraiment cette fille a des airs de sorcières.

Et cette adolescente, là, que fait-elle, à le tenir ainsi ? D'où se connaissent-ils ? Son visage ne lui est pas familier – mais qui est-elle ?!

« Oh, Naminé, Naminé, je ne crois pas qu'il se souvienne… C'est bien triste… Mais ce n'est pas grave ! Dis-moi petite créature, voudrais-tu un peu de thé ? Oh ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici, dites-moi ?

-Xion, dit alors Roxas.

-Quoi ? »

La brune ne semblait pas comprendre.

« La « petite créature » s'appelle Xion, continua le blond, d'une voix calme – peut-être trop.

-D'accord, hé bien ma foi, Xion, voudrais-tu du thé ? Mais quelle mauvaise hôte je fais ! Entrez, entrez ! Reprit-elle en les poussant à l'intérieur avant de fermer la porte. Elle marcha à côté de la tête du bébé qui continuait d'hurler et ouvrit un placard.

Plusieurs objets volèrent d'abord une assiette, puis des fourchettes, couteaux et autres ustensiles pointues le blond eu d'abord peur pour lui, puis pour Xion et le bébé, et se demanda à la fin comment est-ce que cette fille faisait pour lancer tant d'objets tranchants sans commettre de meurtre.

Elle finit par lever en l'air un petit pot rempli d'herbes elle se hâta de faire du thé, quand bien même celui-ci était froid. Elle versa le liquide dans deux tasses qu'elle tendit à ses visiteurs et s'empara du bébé d'une main, comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple poupée de chiffon.

« Garnement ! Sacripant ! Fils de catin ! »

Elle continua à insulter le nourrisson un moment. Ses hurlements redoublèrent.

« Tsh, tsh, tu crois que c'est ainsi que je serai fière de toi, vil enfant ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil ! »

Et pour illustrer ses propos, elle enfonça son index dans l'œil gauche de l'enfant qui se tut.

« Duchesse… », dit alors Xion, qui était en retrait.

La duchesse en question lécha son index couvert de sang. Roxas en eut la nausée – il se précipita dans un coin et vomit ses tripes. C'était la goutte de sang qui fit déborder le vase. D'ailleurs, que pouvait-il bien vomir ? Depuis qu'il était ici, il n'avait rien mangé, rien avalé.

Il se redressa, et retourna au milieu de la pièce. La duchesse avait lancé le bébé par une fenêtre cassée et s'emparait déjà d'un autre nourrisson apparu comme par magie sur le plancher. Roxas remarqua d'ailleurs un gros chat, dans un coin – il était noir avec quelques poils blancs, par-ci par-là. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, et ses yeux étaient pareilles à ceux de Xion.

« Chapelier le chercher, finit par lâcher cette dernière.

-Que dis-tu ? Ce fourbe ? cracha alors la duchesse en fronçant les sourcils. Ses traits se durcirent et d'une voix haineuse elle continua. Celui qui a voulu m'arracher Roxas avant ? Ce monstre ne l'aura pas cette fois-ci ! Hurla-t-elle en se redressant (s'étant assise sur un tabouret à trois pieds, non-loin du chat), furieuse. Le nouvel enfant tomba à terre, la tête la première. Xion ! Créature, ou qu'importe ce que tu sois, emmène-le chez la Reine. Ah ! Ma chère, chère amie l'aidera – à moins qu'elle n'est finie d'être rongée… »

Elle avait chuchoté les derniers mots de sa phrase.

Mais qui était cet homme, ce chapelier dont on parlait tant ? Et que voulait-il à Roxas ? Le jeune homme n'en savait rien (pour l'instant). Est-ce qu'il s'agissait du reflet que lui avait renvoyé le miroir ? Etait-ce lui, le chapelier ? L'homme si dangereux ? Mis à part ses habits loufoques, il n'avait rien d'effrayant à vrai dire – alors pour chercher à le protéger de cet individu ?

Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses – mais il n'y réfléchissait pas encore.

De son côté, Naminé avait détourné les yeux de sa marmite. Un rire étrange résonna un instant et elle s'approcha, d'un pas lent, vers Roxas.

Une fois en face de lui, elle passa une main à la peau abîmée et râpeuse sur la joue du jeune homme qui ne savait comment réagir. La blonde ricana encore et pris la parole :

« Tu lui a tellement, tellement manqué – vous vous retrouviez, retrouviez plus tard – dans une, une autre vie. Nous aussi, nous nous sommes revu, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que c'est toi, mais tu ne sais pas qui je – »

Naminé n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase. Déjà, la Duchesse s'emparait de l'enfant qui, il y a quelques instants était encore au sol et lui lança à la figure.

« Traitresse ! Putain ! Sors, sors ! Sors de chez moi ! criait-elle, de sa voix hystérique. Sors ! Et ne reviens plus ici, ne reviens plus ! »

Naminé obéit, la tête tournée pour continuer de regarder Roxas qui la fixait, fixait – il n'avait pas vu son visage, mais cette voix – elle lui était familière.

« Bien, ne nous occupons plus d'elle. Tu ne dois pas trainer ici, seule la reine sera en mesure de te protéger convenablement. Tu es la pièce manquante du pays, et si tu venais à être emprisonné dans ce lieu, nous serions tous condamnés à ne plus jamais avoir une chance de renaître… »

Elle s'approcha du planché où gisait le nourrisson. Le sol était taché de sang.

« _Dors dors mon tout petit,_

_Dors jusqu'au bout de la nuit,_

_Un jour tu verras le monde,_

_Verras comme la Terre est ronde…_ »

La duchesse chantait d'une voix cassée.

« Mais, il faut passer par le chapelier pour aller jusqu'au château !... » dit alors Xion. Faisait-elle exprès d'écorcher ses phrases ? Ou est-ce l'inquiétude qui lui faisait dire des phrases cohérentes ?

Mais l'adolescente de répondit pas, trop occupée à bercer le nourrisson.

Xion fit comme à son habitude et se réfugia sous la robe de Roxas qui commença à avancer. Le jeune homme titubait légèrement, mais réussit tout de même à avancer, guidé par la voix de ce qu'il pouvait désormais considéré comme son « amie ».

A droite, à gauche – le jeune homme suivait les indications de la créature. Mais lui, humain ou non, n'était-il pas lui-même une créature ? Il secoua la tête – ne plus jamais qualifier Xion de chose, de créature ou qu'importe ! Elle est bien plus que ça, quoi qu'on en dise.

D'ailleurs, comment sait-il que c'est « elle » ? Xion n'avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Peut-être était-ce un garçon – d'ailleurs, est-ce que les ombres (comme elle l'avait dit) avait un sexe ? Il l'ignorait, mais la question (comme tout ce qui concernait sa compagne, à vrai dire) le turlupinait.

« Xion, est-ce que tu es une fille ? » lâcha-t-il à voix haute.

Etonnée (sûrement) l'ombre s'arrêta. Et, si elle avait été humaine, Roxas aurait probablement vu ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa question, il rougit légèrement et détourna la tête. Xion sembla ricaner.

« Hum, tu peux me considérer comme une fille, je suppose.

-Pourquoi n'haches-tu plus tes phrases ? »

Les mots n'en faisaient car leur tête ils sortaient, sortaient, sans que le blond ne puisse y réfléchir un minimum.

« Parce qu'à force de te parler, j'ai réappris à parler correctement…Il n'y avait plus eu d'Alice depuis longtemps. »

Cette fois-ci, les mots ne sortirent plus.

Il n'osait questionner personne au sujet d'Alice.

* * *

Nos deux amis avancèrent longtemps, longtemps – combien de temps environ ? Roxas l'ignorait. Peut-être toute une éternité. Il avait perdu la notion du temps, du jour, de la nuit – des heures, secondes. Et si une minute était une seconde, une heure ou bien un an ? Il ne savait plus, hésitait.

« Nous serrons bientôt chez le lapin, finit par dire Xion. Fais attention à toi. »

Et l'ombre avait raison après encore un court temps de marche (peut-être dix minutes, dans ces eaux-là, mais peut-être était-ce une heure… Roxas n'aurait su le dire) il tomba sur une nouvelle maison, mais bien plus grande et mieux entretenue que celle de la Duchesse.

L'habitation bloquait le chemin et Xion lui avait dit de ne surtout pas s'aventurer dans la forêt qui l'empêchait d'aller à gauche ou à droite.

En d'autres termes, il ne pouvait qu'avancer ou reculer.

Bien qu'effrayé (mais combien de fois l'a-t-il été, depuis le début de son séjour ici ? Tout est tellement…), il s'avança vers la maison et ouvrit la porte. Il se recula légèrement alors que Xion sortait de sa « cachette ».

Devant ses yeux écarquillés (combien de fois avait-il écarquillé les yeux ?), le lapin tenait un hachoir couvert de sang. Sur le sol, Naminé – ses cheveux blonds avaient pris une teinte vermeille, et ses yeux dont Roxas ne connaîtrait jamais la couleur étaient révulsés.

L'animal s'enfuit en lâchant l'arme du crime. Le jeune homme commença à le poursuivre, mais s'arrêta dans sa course. Sa robe traînait dans le sang de l'adolescente que la Duchesse avait renvoyé de chez elle il y a quelques temps à peine.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le cadavre, et toutes tentatives pour détourner ses yeux étaient vaines, vouées à l'échec se fut Xion qui, presque tendrement (ce qui est étrange pour une créature comme elle, bien qu'il se soit juré de ne plus la considérer de cette façon), attrapa la main de ce qui était maintenant (ce qui a toujours été) son ami. Meilleur ami peut-être – ici inconnu sans doute, mais être cher avant, dans cet autre endroit qu'elle chérissait tant.

Il fallait l'avouer, sa compagne était plus qu'heureuse de voir que Roxas commençait peu à peu à se souvenir d'elle. Son cœur – sa deuxième vie n'avait pas été clémente avec elle, car la voilà ombre ! Sans-cœur qu'elle avait toujours méprisé. Faibles, inutiles, et si, si nombreux ! Xion avait dû en tuer des centaines, des milliers peut-être – avait raté un battement.

Au-delà des apparences, il avait su.

Le jeune homme se laissa tirer jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'habitation, puis sur un chemin de terre.

Il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait, comme enfermé dans une bulle, increvable. Ses yeux étaient comme _vides_, son cœur comme _inexistant_, ses pensées n'avaient plus aucun _sens_. Il se sentait _seul-seul-seul_ bien que Xion fut avec lui. Roxas – et c'était quoi ce prénom d'abord ? Roxas, ça veut dire quoi ? Roxas, c'est qui ? Roxas, c'est quoi ? R, o, x, a, s. C'est quoi, ces lettres ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifie, bordel ?!

Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus – qu'était-il en train de faire ? Qu'était-il en train de devenir ? Qu'était-il, au début ? Qu'était-ce qui se passe dans sa caboche, dans sa boite crânienne encombrée ? Et qu'était-ce donc que ces images, ces sons – ces odeurs parfois, ces sentiments. Ces presque sentiments, car ils semblaient incomplets – ces émotions, ces sensations qui se sont brisées, cassées – fracassées au fil du temps, des siècles peut-être, des années qui se sont écoulées le long des roches constituants sa mémoire, de son cœur qu'il avait l'impression de sentir agoniser.

C'est un bruit de vaisselle cassée –_ encore, encore qui casse se fracasse qui tombe, tombe qui se creuse pour son corps, son corps qui se meurtrie_ – qui le fit sortir de ses songes, ses pensées.

« Oh, mais qui avons-nous là ? Des invités ! Des invités, mais venez donc vous asseoir, nous avons des chaises de libres…, commença un grand homme, de dos. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de regarder les nouveaux arrivants. Vous faites du bruit. », se contenta-t-il de dire en se retournant, une tasse de thé en main.

Roxas le fixait, fixait – et, contrairement aux autres, qui pourtant n'avaient pas une apparence si… Répugnante ? Etait-ce vraiment le mot ?, il n'avait pas peur, n'était pas dégouté.

Il y avait de quoi, pourtant.

Il s'agissait d'un homme de grande taille aux cheveux roux qui partaient dans tous les sens. Son visage était à moitié squelettique, et pour cause le jeune homme n'avait aucun mal à distinguer un morceau de sa mâchoire. Des vermines, encore présentes dans l'orbite, avaient dévoré son œil droit et le gauche, d'un magnifique vert, semblait d'abord en bon état jusqu'à ce qu'on le voit tomber au sol. Ses mains ne comptaient plus que quelques lambeaux de chair en putréfaction. Ses doigts, complètement squelettiques, se posèrent alors sur la joue de Roxas qui ne savait que faire. Il ne l'avait même pas vu s'approcher.

« Bien le bonjour… Alice. »

Cette fois, c'en était trop !

« Je ne m'appelle pas Alice ! Hurla le blond, en balayant d'un geste brusque la main de ce qui semblait être le chapelier dont on lui parlait, parlait. Chapelier qui, d'ailleurs, recula.

-Oui, bien sûr Roxas, bien sûr… », dit l'homme décomposé en souriant.

Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'emparer de la main du jeune homme, Xion se plaça entre eux, toutes griffes dehors, prête à sauter sur le chapelier.

« Axel, commença-t-elle, tu ne l'auras pas. Bonne ou mauvaise, Roxas ou non tu ne le traîneras pas ici le temps d'une éternité pour ta petite personne !

-Voyons, Xion…, il se baissa à sa hauteur et se mit à lui caresser la tête, comment peux-tu croire que je ferais une chose pareille ? Pauvre, pauvre chose…

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé, il y a bien longtemps, à le chercher, vouloir le ramener de force, hein ?! »

Roxas avait bien compris que la conversation tournait autour de lui, d'un « avant ». Mais il ne comprenait rien. Axel – c'était son prénom, un prénom chaud s'était-il dit, en l'écoutant – avait essayé de le ramener – mais où était-il parti ? Où s'était-il enfui ? Il n'en savait rien, l'ignorait – et ces deux là continuaient à se fusiller du regard, se battre en paroles.

Mais, bien heureusement, la dispute se termina avec l'apparition d'une étrange jeune fille. Egalement rousse, ses cheveux tombaient jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Des yeux bleus mangeaient une partie de son visage assez pâle.

C'était là tout ce qu'elle avait d'humain. Son corps semblait fait de bois, et elle n'était même pas habillée son corps étant lisse, dépourvu de poitrine ou de quelconques formes.

Devant Axel, elle passa un doigt articulé sur son front en souriant. De près, Roxas le remarquait bien sa tête était en chair et en os, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il s'agissait d'un pantin.

Et pendant que sa voix, qui semblait rouillée, résonnait et résonnait – mais comment pouvait-elle résonner ? Ils n'étaient pourtant pas dans une pièce ! La preuve, il voyait le ciel, bleu, bleu. Et des nuages, blancs, blancs ô oui les nuages blancs, comme ce lieu, ce lieu maudit, ce lieu qu'il voit et revoit et…

… _La chambre, vide et sobre – le lit aux draps blancs toujours bien fait, parfaitement parfait. Et le sol, immaculé – taché parfois de sang, de boue, ces saletés disparaissaient bien vite, trop vite peut-être sans qu'on ne s'en rende compte. Et au milieu de tout ça, de ce blanc chaotique…_

…le grand roux se redressa (il avait dû se baisser à la hauteur de la nouvelle arrivante pour l'entendre parler correctement), son regard émeraude se posa sur Roxas avec son cœur qui bâtait, bâtait si fort et tellement fort !, et Axel ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, quelques secondes du moins, avant de le pousser …

… _dans un passage obscure, une mission, une de plus – la routine que le treizième membre de comprend pas, un objectif dont il ne saisit pas la portée. On lui dit qu'il n'a pas de cœur, mais alors…_

… Qu'est-ce qui lui fait mal à ce point ?

Assis sur une chaise, juste en face du chapelier qui avait forcé Kairi – la marionnette, le prénom c'étant glissé rapidement dans la conversation – Xion ainsi que trois autres spécimens à se poser sur les chaises disposées autour de l'immense table.

Il y avait un chat, et Roxas fut fort étonné de reconnaître l'animal qui reposait chez la Duchesse quelques temps auparavant. A côté du chat, un lièvre aux poils bleus, mutilé de nombreuses cicatrices recouvrent son corps, dont une très impressionnante sur ce qui aurait pu être son visage s'il avait été humain (car le jeune homme ignorait si le visage des lièvres avaient un nom précis il n'écoutait ni les leçons où il aurait pu sans doute obtenir cette information, ni les nombreux discourt de son père, grand amateur de chasse). Le troisième invité n'était autre qu'un gros rat. Gras et laid.

Brusquement, le chapelier pris la parole :

« Bien le bonjour, chers invités… (il sourit face au regard noir que lui lança Xion) Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, car il est déjà six heures ! Mes amis, mes très _chers_ amis (il insista sur le mot « chers »), il est déjà l'heure du thé ! » dit-il en levant sa tasse. Mais voilà que le rat faisait tomber le lait dans l'assiette où reposait un gâteau qui, Roxas devait l'avouer, avait l'air bien plus succulent que la pâtisserie gélatineuse qu'il avait avalé en arrivant dans l'étrange couloir.

Ah, le couloir – que tout cela lui semblait déjà loin. Ah ! Qu'il en avait fait des choses, depuis son arrivé ici. Mais rien ne lui semblait plus réel, à cet instant, que les mouvements de l'organe vital qui, enchaîné au côté gauche de sa cage thoracique, tentait de se libérer de ses chaînes. Ah ! Qu'il était sur le point de réussir, se disait Roxas, alors que les battements résonnaient dans son crâne ! Ah ! Qu'il n'en entendait plus les paroles prononcées à ce fameux thé ! Ah, qu'il détestait le thé. Il n'avait jamais aimé ça, ou alors avec six bons sucres pour donner un peu de goût à ce liquide amer…

Aussi soudainement que le chapelier avait pris la parole il y a quelques instants, Roxas le fixa. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans l'unique œil du squelette. D'ailleurs, le chat aussi était borgne – aux pays des aveugles, les borgnes ne sont pas sourds. Œil qui tomba au sol – Axel se dépêcha de le récupérer et frappa dans ses mains.

A l'autre bout de la table, le blond lut quelques choses sur ses lèvres.

« _ _ _ »

Des mots qui sonnaient comme le vent.

C'est le poids du corps de Xion qui le sortit de ses songes. Il y plongeait souvent, dernièrement – la tête la première, flottait un instant à la surface avant de se laisser entraîner par les grandes profondeurs. Elle chuchota dans son oreille :

« Il est capable de t'hypnotiser, ne le regarde pas trop longtemps dans… elle s'arrêta, sûrement prête à dire « dans les yeux », dans l'œil », finit-elle par lâcher, presque gênée.

L'ombre retourna à sa place, comme si de rien n'était.

Et dans son corps déglingué, l'impression – fuite. Sang. Qui coule. Se déverse. Sur - sur son cadavre ? Peut-être – mais Axel et Axel est-ce qu'il pouvait saigner encore Axel ? Le voir ensanglanté, peut-être, oui, là, maintenant, il le veut, il croit - voir. Roxas. Sa chevelure qui part s'en va se paume se brûle se déprave se- Allumette. C'est une allumette fragile forte, flamboyante pâle, qui s'enflamme rapidement pour rien et brûle et brûle et crame et se crame.

Se consume. Consume et détruit de l'intérieur implose. Roxas. Et les sentiments émotions parfois immédiatement lointaine, lointainement immédiate. S'entrechoquent se fracassent en. En quoi combien - elles les cendres des souvenirs s'en vont s'enfuit parsemé aux quatre vents par le vice. Malin qui sommeil, à guetter sa proie. Quelle proie ? Qui s'ra la victime c'soir ? Qui allons-nous buter, tuer ? Qui se retrouvera mort. En putréfaction – et l'odeur putride résonnera. Comme le son. Le son. La vibration d'une cloche. Le goût. Goût de meurtrissure. De moisissure de. Deux. La pulvériser sans laisser de chance de survie.

Roxas se sent mal. Malade crevé foutu – s'enfuir se sauver. Quitter. Partir. S'en. Aller – loin, très loin. Trop. – proche. Il doit s'éloigner. Trop. – proche. L'allumette va l'avoir. La fourbe, la mauvaise va. Son cœur fait un bond. Va. Son cœur se détruit. Va. Son cœur s'éclate. Va le consumer, le tuer le brûler.

Tout est foutu foutu, foutu…

Il se redressa alors, subitement. Ses yeux tournés à gauche, puis à droite.

« … Roxas ? Tu m'écoutes ? fit la voix du chapelier, presqu'inquiète.

-Hein ? »

Axel sourit, presque tendrement. Il y a tant, tant de presque – presques qui s'éclatent, perdent de leur sens.

« Xion, nous…, il ne termine pas sa phrase, trop occupé à regarder le rat qui se redresse.

-Et si tu nous racontais une histoire ? » dit l'animal, d'une voix taquine.

Roxas, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question, fronça les sourcils et recula très légèrement.

« Je n'en connais pas.

-Voilà qui est bien dommage. Mais, Alice… (son interlocuteur semblait agacé), tu dois bien te souvenir d'un récit ou deux ? Rappelles-toi… », lâcha le rat. Sa voix était aussi laide que son apparence. Le jeune homme dû retenir une grimace de dégout.

Ah, il aurait bien pu raconter son « aventure » d'ici. Le pays des pendus, c'est le surnom que Roxas lui avait donné. Le pays des pendus – un nom qui sonnait extrêmement bien. Il aurait bien pu parler des différentes émotions qui, à tour de rôle, ont déformées son visage, ses traits à maintes reprises. Il aurait pu parler des images qui traversaient ses esprits, qui le hantaient. Il aurait pu déblatérer des heures à vrai dire, mais le blond savait bien que cela n'aurait servit à rien.

Cette évidence lui avait sauté à la gorge dès le premier regard échangé. Le chapelier l'observait depuis le début. Ce détraqué avait épié tous ses faits et gestes, bien que Roxas ne puisse le prouver. Ce fourbe s'était sans doute caché, mais où ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Et, de toute façon, ce n'était pas le plus important.

« Xion… », dit-il de nouveau, légèrement hésitant.

L'ombre ne réagit pas, ou à peine. Comme perdue loin. Enfoncée, détruite – brisée. Morceaux qui. Peut-être sous terre. Qui. Peut-être devant elle. Morceaux qui se sont éparpillés au quatre coins du monde. De sa tête.

Roxas s'approcha d'elle, et d'un geste plutôt lent, il attrapa ce qui lui servait de bras.

Mais à peine le jeune homme avait-il tenté de la tirer contre lui que, déjà, Axel s'interposait, éloignant le blond de son amie.

Le chapelier susurra quelques mots à son oreille que Roxas ne comprit pas. Et, alors qu'il ne savait plus que faire, le rouquin en décomposition l'attrapa par les épaules et posa presque tendrement (encore un presque, un presque…Il y en a tant, tant…Un presque, deux presques, trois et quatre… Des centaines) ses lèvres sur les siennes pour lui donner un baiser.

De toute son aventure, c'est cet acte qui lui donna le plus envie de se pendre, mourir de dégout. Encore plus que d'avoir manger un gâteau grouillant d'insectes, encore plus que le cadavre ensanglanté de Naminé.

Ce baiser avec la _Mort_, aux lèvres à moitié inexistante – faute de peau, il embrassait des _os_ – à moitié _charcutées_, _décomposées._ Le jeune homme voulait, et tentait de reculer mais son geste était vain. Le chapelier le tenait trop fermement, serrant ses épaules, il les broyait presque.

« J'étais…Comme un homme mort, susurra-t-il contre la bouche chaude, légèrement humide du blond. Puis, doucement, il passa une main sur la joue de ce dernier. Mais plus vivant que les autres… »

Et, alors qu'il réfléchissait à ces mots, Roxas sentit Xion – il pouvait reconnaître le toucher de sa peau froide entre mille – attraper son bras et le tirer, tirer – essayer de le délivrer de l'emprise d'Axel.

« Vous vous rendez au château de la reine, n'est-ce pas ? fini par dire le chapelier en souriant. Je peux vous accompagner, je connais bien le chemin… »

Encore une fois, si elle avait été humaine, Xion aurait sans doute mordu sa lèvre inférieure. En effet, elle avait beau connaître le chemin, elle ne s'y était jamais aventurée ; et à coup sur elle n'aurait pu désigner les endroits piégés, ceux qu'il fallait éviter.

Ses connaissances étaient donc très théoriques.

Contrairement au chapelier qui rendait régulièrement visite à la reine ce qui pouvait sembler dénué de logique puisqu'elle le détestait. C'est d'ailleurs cette haine commune pour Axel qui avait forgé l'amitié entre la Duchesse et la souveraine. Et pourtant, pourtant ! Elle lui ouvrait ses portes, n'hésitait pas un instant ! Est-ce qu'il l'avait hypnotisé, comme sa compagne le lui en avait parlé ? Compagne qui, actuellement, hésitait devait-elle accepter la proposition du chapelier ?

« Voyons, Xion… Tu sais bien que je ne lui ferai _jamais_ le moindre mal !

- Menteur. »

C'était du déjà-vu. Ces mots, ces gestes – ces regards assassins sonnaient faux, faux, faux – tellement. Tellement ils sonnaient. Sonnaient. Déjà-vu – tellement ils sonnaient. Sonnaient. Mal, tristement – déjà-vu.

Il n'en pouvait plus, plus, plus… - fatigué, las, fatigué, épuisé. Coupé. A n'en plus pouvoir – coupé, en tranches, en petits morceaux. Coupé du monde. Coupé de son monde. S'effrite – les murs d'une. S'effrite, les souvenirs. S'effrite, les murs d'une maison. S'effrite, violemment son âme, se perd et réclame, désire et s'enflamme, se dessèche et déclare, d'une voix triste et lasse.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit, déjà ?

Les cordes déraillées de sa voix cassée hésitent, qui devraient-elles suivre ?

Roxas secoua la tête, encore tourner à la réalité – plus le temps passait (passait par ici, et repassant par-là) plus il se perdait plus profondément, et plus il avait peur de ne pas être capable de remonter – serait-il en train de plonger dans la folie la plus profonde ?

« Sortir, sortir – tu veux juste sortir, n'est-ce pas ? fit alors une voix dans sa tête. D'un geste brusque, Roxas tourna sa tête vers le chat. Sortir – tu le peux, mais eux là ! Eux là ne pensent pas à toi, égoïstes qu'ils sont. L'un te veut pour lui, et l'autre dit vouloir ta « sécurité ». Fourbe ! Tu es entouré de fourbes… »

Le blond passa une main tremblante sur son visage. L'ombre suit le regard de son protégé. Le chat.

« Tu veux juste le mettre en sécurité, l'aider… Ton ami… Mais il ne veut rien comprendre ! Ne veut rien entendre ! Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, plus rien, plus rien… Tu ne devrais plus t'occuper de lui, le laisser _crever_ ! »

Violemment, Axel s'empara d'une tasse qui traînait là pour la jeter sur le chat qui se décala simplement. Sa queue, puis ses pattes et son corps entier disparurent. Seul restait son grand sourire qui se déplaçait tout seul dans les airs. Le mort-vivant (pouvait-on le qualifier autrement ?) regardait les lèvres étirées (et sans corps ! Sans corps ! Roxas n'en croyait pas ses yeux…mais il y avait tellement de choses étranges ici…Comment pouvait-il être encore étonné ?) avec un profond dédain. L'unique œil que possédait encore le chapelier tomba de son orbite, et il le chercha, un peu à l'aveuglette, pendant quelques secondes. Il l'essuya sur son habit et le remit en place.

De sa veste abîmée, légèrement pourrie, il sortie une montre à gousset ah ! Encore six heures… Que le temps était long, mais qu'il était long ! Il rangea l'objet.

« Ma foi, maintenant que ce fichu matou s'en est allé, que diriez-vous d'aller chez la reine ? »

Le jeune homme et l'ombre se fixèrent un instant avant de retourner leur regard vers le chapelier qui ricanait.

« Je vous ai pourtant bien dit que je vous accompagnait ! »

Axel attrapa le bras de Roxas et la « main » (peut-être une patte ?) de Xion. Puis, d'un pas rapide, il quitta le lièvre bleu et le gros rat qui s'était d'ailleurs endormi sur la table (sans compter Kairi qui s'était déjà volatilisée depuis un moment maintenant) pour se poser devant un grand arbre. Un saule pleureur le blond, oubliant un instant sa situation (ce qui lui arrivait souvent, ces derniers temps. Mais il n'avait pas fini de le répéter, à ce stade), il prit quelques secondes pour l'admirer avant d'être tiré (encore une fois, c'était devenu une habitude) à l'intérieur du tronc étant donné qu'un terrier l'avait conduit jusqu'à ses deux actuels compagnons (enfin, à vrai dire, il aurait pu confier sans hésitation sa vie à l'ombre, mais jamais il n'aurait eu l'idiotie de placer sa confiance en Axel), il ne fut qu'à moitié étonné de retomber dans le couloir aux centaines de portes.

« La première fois, dit alors le rouquin, tu n'avais pas fait les choses correctement et tu t'étais perdu. »

Roxas avait raison le chapelier avait épié ses moindres faits et gestes.

Prudemment, le blond s'approcha de la table en verre. La clé et le liquide – il se souvenait d'ailleurs du goût infecte de ce dernier – y reposaient toujours. Axel s'empara de la clé qu'il glissa dans la serrure dans la tourner surveillé très attentivement par l'ombre. Le mort-vivant s'empara du flacon, et en bu à peine deux gorgées. Le jeune homme l'imita, très vite suivi de Xion.

Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour tourner la petite clé d'or dans la serrure il leur fallut cinq bonnes minutes, au moins ! Mais quand, enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, la gorge de Roxas se serra. Le jardin ! Où était donc passé le jardin ? L'herbe folle, rythmé par la douce brise – les fleurs géantes et colorés, les beaux arbres fruitiers ? Comme s'il avait lut dans ses pensées, Axel dit d'une voix malicieuse :

« Ce n'était qu'une illusion pour t'attirer, _Alice_.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'appelle toujours comme ça ?! » explosa-t-il, les joues légèrement rougies par la colère.

Encore une fois, le mort-vivant posa une main squelettique sur la joue de _son_ Roxas (_Alice_).

« Il y en a eu tant, tant d'autres avant toi… Axel baissa son œil pour observer quelques instants la tenue pour le moins incongrue du jeune homme (et s'il ne le connaissait pas ! Ah, s'il ne le connaissait pas, peut-être l'aurait-il prit pour une fille... Ah ! Et au début, ah ! Qu'il avait eu peur qu'il se réincarne en femme). Ah oui ! Ah oui tant d'autres. Mais tu es la bonne, cette fois. (Roxas grimaça au mot « bonne ». Il n'était pas une fille, bon sang !) Et tu… » il s'arrêta de parler devant le regard meurtrier que lui lançait l'ombre. Il se recula, toussota (comment pouvait-il tousser ?) et fit un pas dans ce qui devait être l'Enfer.

Devant eux, un immense château blanc. Le blond laissa échapper un mot : « citadelle ». De là où ils se trouvaient, le bâtiment avait l'air en piteux état. Il n'y avait aucuns remparts, ni même des douves pour le protéger d'éventuels attaques Roxas espérait qu'ici, il n'y avait pas de guerre, car les gens semblaient très mal préparé à des assauts quelconques.

D'un pas plutôt tranquille, Axel commença à s'avancer. Remarquant que ses deux compères ne le suivaient pas, il attrapa la main de Roxas (ah ! cette chaleur, cette douce chaleur, car quand on est en vie, quand on a un cœur qui bat-bat-bat, on est chaud. Cette chaleur qui avait existé entre eux, _avant_) et le tira (tirer, tirer, le blondinet, qui venait se sortir de sa transe, fit la moue). Xion eut besoin d'un temps pour se rendre compte que le chapelier et son protégé avançait sans elle. L'ombre s'empressa de les rejoindre (alors que sa haine était à son maximum, sa peur aussi de la culpabilité d'aujourd'hui détester ce qui avait un jour été son tuteur, son grand frère, même !). Si elle avait encore eu un cœur, il aurait fait un bond de plusieurs mètres en dehors de ce qui lui servait désormais de corps.

Et, ah ! De voir ceux qu'elle avait aimés, aimés de tout cet organe inexistant, ceux qu'elle avait chéris, chéris au point de vouloir condamner les mondes ! Ah, celui qui ne la considérait maintenant que comme une gêne, et l'autre, ah, l'autre ! L'autre qui ne se souvenait pas, ne se souviendrait peut-être jamais.

Qui pourrait prendre cette aventure pour un rêve, quand enfin, il retournerait là-haut.

Xion regarda le ciel, alors – fixant le soleil. Elle était une ombre, un sans-cœur, ce qu'elle chassait tant – mais plus fort. Elle n'avait pas besoin de coins obscurs pour vivre.

Ses yeux dorés qui, si elle avait été humaine se serait embués de larmes se tournèrent alors vers le château. La citadelle.

Elle se demanda comment faisait le soleil pour briller sous terre.

* * *

A vrai dire, le chemin jusqu'au château fut moins long que prévu. Ils avaient dû marcher une demi-heure à peine pour arriver à destination.

Il y avait bien un jardin, mais très mal entretenu. Les mauvaises herbes poussaient de partout.

Seul restait un rosier, juste devant la grande porte qui donnait accès au château. A côté du rosier, un garçon. Les cheveux dans tous les sens et noirs, il était habillé d'un simple tablier et d'un pantalon, il s'enfonçait régulièrement un couteau dans le bras et laissait couler le sang sur les roses blanches. Sans lui prêter attention, Axel continua son chemin difficilement suivi par Roxas et Xion.

Une fois à l'intérieur, autant le chapelier et l'ombre ne changèrent pas d'un pouce, autant le jeune homme changea encore de tenue. Une robe, encore. Cette fois-ci, elle était de taille correcte ni trop courte, ni trop longue. Elle atteignait ses chevilles. Toujours noire, elle n'avait cependant pas de manches cette fois-ci. Il observa un instant ce nouvel accoutrement avant de se remettre à avancer.

Ils arrivèrent dans une salle blanche où ce qui avait l'air d'être la reine (à en juger par le « Votre Majesté ! » qu'avait hurlé le rouquin) était en train de jouer avec un bâton en bois.

« Serviteur ! Qu'on m'emmène la tête du roi ! Il doit payer pour m'avoir battue pendant le dernier set. »

Une sorte de grenouille lui apporta la tête coupée et encore ensanglanté d'un homme aux cheveux roses. La reine la jeta en l'air pour frappa dedans avec le bâton – la grenouille se mit à courir tout autour du terrain comme si sa vie en dépendait. La tête s'écrasa contre le mur et l'animal se cassa la figure sur le sol.

« Gagné ! Je suis la plus forte ! »

Le chapelier ricana avant d'approuver.

« Votre majesté …, je vous présente Alice~ ! »

Encore ce fichu prénom ! Mais devant la reine, Roxas préféra se taire.

Toute excitée, le jeune homme eut d'ailleurs du mal à croire qu'elle venait de se servir de ce qui devait être son mari pour d'une balle, elle invita les trois nouveaux arrivants à prendre le thé, ce que le rouquin accepta avec plaisir.

Et, alors qu'il commençait à les suivre, une main agrippa son poigner.

« D-Duchesse ? bégaya-t-il.

-Roxas ! Roxas ! »

L'adolescente lui sauta dans les bras. Elle enfonça son menton devenu soudainement pointu dans l'épaule du blond.

« Manipulée ! On la manipulée ! Tout est foutu, foutu, foutu… »

Quelques larmes embuèrent les yeux de la duchesse qui recula. Elle passa une main, étrangement ridé sur son visage barbouillé d'eau. Roxas faillit hurler devant lui se tenait maintenant une vieille femme au dos courbé. Vieille femme qui, en boitant, quitta la salle.

Xion, qui avait remarqué que le blond n'était plus dans les environs, retourna sur ses pas. Ses yeux, ces petites orbes bleutés, étaient une nouvelle fois écarquillé. Il n'en pouvait plus-plus-plus. Si. Elle allait se dire que si elle avait eu un cœur, il se serait fendu.

Mais avec des si et des peut-être, elle aurait déjà refait le monde.

Sans qu'elle ait besoin de parler, ou même de le tirer, le jeune homme commença à avancer. Ils se rendirent tout deux jusqu'au jardin, tout près des roses couleur vermeille, où Kairi servait le thé. Etait-elle servante ici ?

Sans doute. Il finit, sans trop savoir comment, sur une chaise, juste à côté du chapelier.

Chapelier qui, en apparence semblait d'excellente humeur, bouillonnait de rage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'emparer d'un de ces couteaux qui reposaient sur la table et l'enfoncer dans le cœur de Roxas – parce qu'il l'a tant, tant fait souffrir. Parce qu'il a osé, osé partir – le quitter, le laisser, l'abandonner. Et il avait tenté, ce pauvre _simili_ qu'il était _avant_, il avait tenté de le ramener, de gré ou de force. Mais le blond ne s'était pas souvenu, même pas rappelé. Ce pauvre chapelier, chapelier fou, chapelier détraqué, seul et désespéré à attendre, enfermé ici, à attendre que la bonne Alice arrive. Car toutes celles d'avant avaient finies décapitées. Parce que toutes celles d'avant faisait maintenant partie du décor – Naminé, ou Olette, ou même le jardinier, Vanitas. Mais ce n'était jamais, jamais la bonne.

Et puis voilà qu'un jour, il est arrivé ! Le rouquin l'avait vu, par le miroir – et le voilà, enfin ! Il était arrivé, enfin !

Il avait eu un mal fou à retenir sa joie, à retenir sa haine quand enfin, Roxas se posa devant lui, innocent qu'il était.

Seulement, Axel n'avait pas prévu que Xion serait de la partie. A vrai dire, il l'avait lui aussi totalement oublié, mais sa renaissance avait changé les choses, les donnes. Il savait, se souvenait de tout – même si cela lui semblait irréel, quelque part.

Irréel. Perdu. – loin. Irréel, sans. – loin. Irréel, se. – sens. Irréel. – perd. L'allumette grisonnante – gris-a-lier – gris-a-perdre, gris-a-fou – l'allumette brisée, reconstituée – lointainement écrasée. Cœur. – enflammé. Une. Qu'était-ce déjà ? Une. Un battement – de _poumon_. Larme. Non – poumon. Qui fait. Qui fait quoi ? C'quoi un poumon ? C'quoi qui bat ? L'poumon ou l'rein ou les muscles ou l'doigt ? Larmes. Les Alices, les Alices qui se déchaînent – et se perdent, perdent. Comme l'allumette. Une braise.

C'te putain d'braise qui sert à l'allumer et qui danse juste devant elle.

C'est de cette façon que le maintenant mort-vivant voyait Roxas – la braise qui s'était éteinte, la braise qui est revenue vers son allumette. Il n'avait qu'une envie lui jeter un seau d'eau pour être sûr de ne plus souffrir.

Même si son absence est bien plus douloureuse, bien plus lourde à supporter – à se décomposer, à tomber en lambeaux, à voir les incestes, les vers attaquer sa peau déchiqueté, défaite avant de s'en prendre à son œil.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres presqu'inexistantes moqueur, malicieux. Voir Roxas en robe. La situation était très cocasse. Avant, il n'aurait pas arrêté d'en rire.

Mais c'était Avant. L'Avant consumé par ces sentiments déchirants qui avaient pris tant de place en lui.

La reine n'était rien d'autre qu'une jeune femme blonde aux yeux délurés, qui parfois se révulsaient d'un coup. Dans ces moments, Roxas ne pouvait s'empêcher de détourner la tête l'image du cadavre ensanglanté de Naminé lui revenait en tête.

« Ma foi, et si nous allions jouer ? Je - »

La souveraine n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Kairi, enfin vêtue, chuchotait quelques mots à son oreille.

La reine se releva brusquement et hurla des choses incompréhensibles.

« Vous êtes témoins, le procès va commencer », annonça la poupée d'un geste mécanique avant de s'en aller. Quelques secondes plus tard, à peine, il se retrouvait sur le banc derrière celui des accusés à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse ? Mais l'inverse de quoi ? L'inverse de l'inversement qu'on aurait inversé juste après l'avoir remit en place, correctement juste après l'avoir recommencé parce qu'au commencement rien n'avait débuté ? Etait-ce une question, une réponse ? Peut-être une affirmation ?

En voilà, quoi qu'il en soit, la solution, quand bien même une réponse ne doit pas commencer par « Parce que » :

Parce qu'on monte pour tomber au sol.

La reine avait prit la place du juge, et les jurys étaient composés de têtes coupées, du chat, de la duchesse et de Kairi.

L'accusé ? Un homme qui, la corde au cou, était suspendu à un arbre. Comment l'arbre faisait-il pour tenir ici ? Roxas n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et ne préférait pas le savoir.

Avec un os, la reine-juge frappa un crâne qui se trouvait là. Le lapin, le tueur – rien que de le voir, le blond eu une violente nausée. Axel d'un côté buvait son thé, et de l'autre, Xion essayait de calmer (bien vainement, il fallait l'avouer) le jeune homme qui commençait à paniquer. S'emparant d'un rouleau qui traînait là, il toussota avant de lire :

« Nous vous accusons d'avoir mangé les tartes de la Reine ! »

Le squelette (car c'en été un) fit claquer sa mâchoire.

« Objection acceptée, avocat ! »

La duchesse leva une main tremblante, et, fixant toujours un de ses nombreux nourrissons qui riait doucement, elle dit :

« Avant de rendre une sentence, je propose que l'ont trouve la ressemblante entre un corbeau et un bureau. »

L'assemblée réfléchit un instant, et la reine-juge redonna la parole à la duchesse pour qu'elle donne la réponse. Mais la vieille adolescente ne dit rien, plongée dans la contemplation de son enfant.

« Avocat ! Avocat ! Avocat ! Hurlaient les têtes coupées.

-Que l'avocat se montre ! Est-ce vous, jardinier ? »

Le jardinier mutilé, présent comme par enchantement, regarda d'un air hautain le tribunal.

« Plaise à votre Majesté, comment un pendu, dépourvu d'estomac, pourrait bien manger les tartes de son altesse ? »

La souveraine, hurla :

« Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! Qu'on lui tranche la tête ! Bourreau ! »

Un grand homme arriva. Cagoulé, une grande hache à la main qu'il enfonça sans plus de cérémonie dans la gorge du jardinier. Une fois celui-ci au sol, le bourreau reprit son arme et lui porta un second coup. Il attrapa la tête par les cheveux avant de la déposer avec les autres jurys.

« Chapelier ! Vous êtes témoin, est-ce que cet homme à manger mes tartes ? »

Axel se redressa. Il but deux gorger de son thé – avait-il encore une gorge, cependant ? – et dit, d'une voix malicieuse :

« Ma foi, plaise à votre Majesté, je n'aime pas les tartes.

-Quel est le rapport avec notre enquête ?! S'écria la reine, furieuse.

-Pas le moindre. » Sur ces mots, Axel se rassit et posa une main rongée aux doigts presque entièrement absent sur la cuisse de son compagnon qui avait la tête qui tournait, tournait.

Qui voulait – aurait souhaité. – aurait voulu. Qui. Mais c'est qui lui c'était qui lui -. Ce sera, lui. Qui ? Ce s'ra qui lui ? Lui qui ? Lois quoi combien où ça ? Qui voulait ? Qui voulait quoi ? Que souhaitiez-vous, vraiment ?

Qui souhaitait simplement que ce cauchemar cesse enfin.

La reine-juge continuait d'interroger les personnes présentes une par une quand son regard courroucé se posa sur Roxas.

« Et toi jeune fille ? Alice, n'est-ce pas ? Que penses-tu de toute cette affaire ? »

Bien qu'encore très agacé par ce nom, et le « jeune fille » (bon sang, il n'avait pas de traits féminins ! Les gens ici étaient-ils idiots à ce point ?!), il répondit d'une voix lasse.

« Je ne pense rien.

-Qui accuserais-tu ?

-Personne. »

La duchesse hocha vivement la tête, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

« Qu'on fasse venir personne ! Qu'on fasse venir personne et qu'on lui coupe la tête ! »

Le chat gémit légèrement. Du sang coulait de ses deux oreilles.

« Elle ne sait dire que des sornettes ! fit une voix dans sa tête. La même qui avait essayé de le convaincre qu'on ne voulait que sa perte.

-Je suis bien d'accord », dit Roxas à voix haute.

La reine-juge s'esclaffa.

« Même Alice est d'accord ! Qu'on coupe la tête à personne ! »

Le bourreau arriva, très ponctuel, et sa hache trancha le vent.

Tout d'abord, le jeune homme crut rêver devant tant d'idiotie. Et, alors que Xion tirait sur le bas de sa robe, Axel le prit dans ses bras. Un nouveau baiser, tout aussi désagréable et répugnant que le premier. Axel se recula encore, prêt à aller plus loin, bien qu'ils soient en public il voulait écœurer, dégoûter Roxas. Il voulait le faire vomir ses tripes, vomir son sang le faire régurgiter, l'empêcher de manger ou même de boire parce que son blondinet se souviendrait de ce que le chapelier lui avait fait. Devant cet acte, la souveraine (qui n'était d'ailleurs plus juge) hurla tout son saoul :

« Qu'on lui coupe la tête ! »

Cette fois-ci, non seulement le grand homme arriva, mais également une armée de pendus.

Ne sachant quoi faire, Roxas (_Alice_) court (mais marche, marche d'un pas lent trop lent tellement lent Ô mon p'tain d'Dieu, ô mon Dieu-Dieu – le Dieu des Dieux des Dieux des -) pour éviter (se prendre en plein dans la face), les lances, les branches, les morceaux d'os que lançaient les damnés.

Et, alors que les trois compères se trouvaient tout près de la forêt, Xion tendit sa patte (était-ce vraiment une patte ? Roxas n'avait pas le temps d'y réfléchir sérieusement) en l'air. Devant eux, un grand portail.

Portail obscure, pareil aux souvenirs. Images sons sen- flouent, disparus. Lointains. Sensations -. Perdues – et. Et quoi et à vrai dire. Et à vrai dire quoi et tu sais. Et tu sais quoi ? Bah, moi, j'sais pas.

L'ombre y poussa le blond qui, lui-même, s'accrocha à la créature.

Ca f'sait combien d'temps qu'il l'avait plus app'ler comme ça, tiens ? Il sait même pu, même pu…

Il chuta sur les fesses.

« Roxas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cours partout, comme ça ? »

La voix de Zexion, si familière – le jeune homme faillit pleurer.

Et, alors qu'il observait son ami, les yeux légèrement embués, une voix inconnue (sans l'être, une voix qu'il connaissait trop pour la reconnaître) l'interpela.

« Roxas ? »

Devant lui, une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, mi-long et aux yeux bleus. Habillée d'une robe qui atteignait ses genoux, aux couleurs pastelles, elle couru vers lui, les bras grand ouvert.

Le blond ne savait pas qu'on pouvait serrer quelqu'un si fort.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins calmement il était bien, ici (même s'il pensait, pensait n'en parlait pas mais pensait à cet univers, ce ne devait être qu'un rêve un cauchemar, quelque chose dans ce goût-là) avec Xion (deux syllabes qui sonnaient tellement bien, mais faux à la fois, mais si doucement à ses oreilles, si calmement, si sereinement) et Zexion.

Le soir, quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, il regarda bien partout dans son placard, sous son lit. Il n'y avait rien. Légèrement effrayé, il se glissa sous ses couvertures.

Et, alors que la nuit avait depuis longtemps remplacé le jour, le corps chaud bougeait doucement, sa poitrine s'abaissait et remontait au rythme de sa respiration, longue – douce, à venir caresser la peau en lambeaux du malheureux qui, au dessus du lit, du berceau, observe l'enfant assoupi. Et d'une main, caresse la joue de l'oublie qui, soudain, ouvre les yeux, hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

L'on pourrait terminer cette histoire sur une phrase bien bête.

« La réalité est souvent bien plus étrange que la fiction ». Et si les visages vrais ne sont qu'un songe lointain, alors que l'horreur représente le réel, il vaut mieux rester endormi toute sa vie.


End file.
